in the heat of the moment?
by Orne
Summary: Happens after brain drain, C/P


Ok, does anybody ever wonder what the hell made Cole propose to Phoebe? I mean, I don't buy that in the heat of the moment thing, there had to be something there, some sort of conversation or doubt that made Cole do this, I don't think it's something that just came out, thus this little fic crawled out of my voided head, Hope you like it, remember to Review!J 

Phoebe turned around trying to escape Cole's arms. He held her tightly although he was very much asleep, she finally got free and walked down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water an sat down. She watched the moon from the kitchen window. She had absolutely no idea why she couldn't sleep, it wasn't normal for Phoebe to not sleep well, she usually slept like a baby. She leaned against the chair, just trying to figure out why she had that feeling. Like if something were wrong, only she didn't know what. She took a sip form her glass and just indulged how it went down her throat. "Phoebe?" she heard a voice behind her, she turned and saw Cole standing there in his boxers, his hands rubbing his eyes, "hey" she said sweetly, "what's wrong?" he asked walking to her, he sat next to her and took a sip of her water. "nothing" she said a little too quickly, "tell me, you never get up in the middle of the night" he said, "specially after that work out" he said, indicating their previous romp in the sack. "funny, I don't know, I just couldn't sleep" she said quickly, "something's bothering you" he said, he knew Phoebe all too well. "yeah, I know, I just don't know what it is" she said, Cole laughed, "come on, let's go to bed" he said getting up. He offered his hand and she took it and he embraced her, and shimmered them to their bedroom. He led her to the bed and she nuzzled her head in his chest, "talk to me" she said, she knew that maybe if he talked to her she would fall asleep, Cole looked down at her not understanding very well her request. "How bout I do something better?" he said, kissing her, "hmm, this won't make me go to sleep" she said as she felt his lips on her face, "who said I wanted you to go to sleep?" he said, he straddled her and she laughed happily, "nice pick up line" she said quickly, before kissing him. But something felt wrong, she just couldn't concentrate, she had doubts, she didn't know exactly about what. She knew it had to do with the days previous events, something about Piper's wanting a normal life struck a nerve in her. Maybe it just surfaced some of her own feelings, she quickly pulled away from Cole, he looked worryingly at her, "what's wrong?" he asked passing a hand through her hair. "I don't know" she said, Cole eyed her curiously, "I don't understand" he said, "yeah, neither do I, it's just, a feeling, I don't know" she said, "yeah, how bout you be a bit more vague?" he asked sarcastically, "Cole.." she said, he quickly recognized the tone in her voice, it was the stop being sarcastic, I don't like it tone. "can I ask you something?" she said quickly, Cole looked at her and nodded "of course" he said, shifting in bed so he was staring directly at Phoebe, "are you happy?" she asked, the insecurity obvious in her voice, why was this happening?

Why did she feel like this? What was up with the neurosis?

Cole looked at her curiously, "what?" he asked confused, he could feel that this was one of those trick questions that woman often ask, like, am I fat? Or is that woman prettier than me? Those questions that tend to get men in trouble. If they're honest they get yelled at and if they lie an tell them no, they immediately think that their partner is patronizing them. It was a no win situation, of course he chose to be honest, "of course" he said, he grabbed Phoebe and cuddled to her snuffling his head in her neck, "How can I not be?" he said quickly enjoying her scent, of course he could feel that she was rather tense, "I'm the luckiest man in the world, all I could ever need or want is right here in this bed" he said, he felt Phoebe relax in his embrace. "why do you ask?" Cole asked, he couldn't help but feel that Phoebe was not telling him something, "I was just wondering" she said, "no, no, you're lying, tell me" he said, he separated himself from her, looking directly into her eyes, "it's just, I can't help but think that what happened to Piper today might happen to us one day" she explained, "that we'd get trapped in a freaky dimension where everybody is insane?" Cole asked, "no, you know, maybe some day you and I will want to have a normal life, you know, no demon, no witch" she said, "I would never want that, I like it this way" he said, "but, I mean, maybe one day we'll want to get married and have kids" she said quickly, Cole couldn't help but feel that she was hinting, another thing woman tend to do. "are you trying to tell me something?" he asked, "like what?" she asked confused, "I don't know, like you want to get married" Cole said, "what?! NO!" she said, a little too enthusiastic, something that kind of hurt Cole. "is that supposed to be a good thing?" he asked, "Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, you know, I'm not the marrying type, it's just, well, Piper got trapped in this freaky alternate reality because she was unhappy with the fact that she wanted kids and a normal life, and I may not be there right now, but maybe one day, I'll want that to and I won't be able to have it" she explained, "Phoebe, I love you, I do, and maybe some day I will want to marry you, I mean, I know you're the one, but I'm not ready for that, and kids? I mean, I'm terrible with them, they cry and poop and I'm not that kind of guy" he explained, "I know, but I don't know, it's just weird" she said, Cole looked at her and hugged her, "Phoebe, I don't think we'll ever get caught in that dimension, we're happy, I'm happy, I like what we have" he said, Phoebe smiled and looked at him, "you're right, you're completely right" she said kissing him, she let herself sink in his well built chest and fell asleep to the beat of his heart and the steady movement of his breathing.

Cole watched as she fell asleep, something about their conversation had done something to them, what if Cole were to ask her to marry him? What if someday, they were to have kids? That wasn't even possible, or was it? Could a demon marry a witch? Could Cole and Phoebe have a normal life despite their nature? What would Phoebe say of Cole were to propose to her? Was he not the marrying type? He soon ell asleep although in his mind the doubts still plagued him, he eventually buried them but they were still there, and they came out in the most unexpected moment, of course to Cole it all happened in the heat of the moment.


End file.
